Ryou and Malik
by Kuroe
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

Just a Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik tragic romance story. Near the end there will be lines from 3 days Grace, song I hate everything…

Only one chapter. (Oh ya and there is no duel monster whatever things or one body with 2 souls)

Ok this is where I'll start, Ryou has run away from home but where can he go with Yugi, Yami, Jou, and everyone else he knew gone?

Ryou ran as the rain began trickling then pouring down on him. He tripped and skinned his knee but he pushed the slight pain aside and kept going. The slight burning on his palms kept reminding him of why he was running.

Memory

Ryou sat in his room the thundering voices of his father and mother in the next room fighting. Suddenly he heard a loud slap probably form his mother and then a body falling to the ground. His father opened the door to Ryou's room and with a drunken voice said,

"Mommy won't be able to save you now _boy_"

Ryou had been lucky his father fell over drunk before he could touch him. Ryou closed his eyes and sped up not seeing the blonde boy in front of him.

"Oof!" Ryou fell onto his back the rain dove into his mouth and saw a tan hand and looked up at who it belonged to. There in front of him stood the blonde Egyptian Malik. His blonde hair was spiked around his tan face, his eyes lined with black make up. He wore a black shirt under a short purple jacket and tight white pants. Golden jewels sparkled with tiny drops of water and Malik's violet eyes look down upon Bakura's own dark brown ones. He took the hand and gave a fake smile of apology.

"Sorry"

The blonde just took his umbrella and walked on with a black haired woman who gave Ryou a sympathetic smile.

Ryou had finally stopped running and walked down the gradually less and less crowded street. He sat on a bench and rested for a few. His hair clinging to his face as the water ran down his cheeks. Suddenly the water stopped rubbing his back and a shadow covered him, Ryou looked up to see the blonde haired boy from before.

"Look I said sorry" Ryou got up and the boy just stared down at him "Stop staring down at me as if your king and I'm nothing!" Ryou hit the umbrella away and the blonde boy's expression changed to annoyed.

"Ungrateful brat…"

"I'm a brat! You're the one trying to stare me down as if I were nothing but a roach!"

"And maybe you are, living on the streets running in the rain searching for cover!"

"I don't live on the streets!"

"Then why don't you go home!" at this Ryou couldn't answer, he just nudged past the boy and walked to no destination. Ryou didn't attempt to look up or say sorry when he ran into someone else.

"Hey kid watch it!" the person yelled but Ryou just walked on, someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to stare into the eyes. Both were astonished by how they looked like exact twins except for a few minor details.

"Watch where you're going…" the older white haired pale skinned boy let go of Ryou and turned.

"Why don't you watch it? You could have moved you know!"

"I shouldn't have to move for you!" the look alike turned

"I shouldn't have to move _for you!"_ Ryou retorted and both stopped then suddenly the young Ryou was pulled into a fiery kiss by the older image. Ryou pulled back and stared at him dumb stricken.

"You're right you shouldn't _have_ to watch out for me, but you better" the older one gave a cunning smirk and walked away. (If you don't know what _Bakura_ meant by what he said he meant that he Ryou doesn't watch out for him then he'll kiss him or maybe more and so on)

The mysterious twin like boy had disappeared after a surprising kiss on Ryou. Ryou stood the rain had slowed but still soaked him more than he had been before.

"If you stand like that any longer you'll get sick" the blonde put his umbrella over Ryou once more and this time he let it. Ryou followed the blonde to a large house and went in. The blonde threw him a towel.

"Dry off"

"Thank you" Ryou dried his hair ad followed his new friend to a dark room. The lights flicked on and Ryou took in the images on the wall. Symbols and pictures were painted over one wall, 2 other walls were painted crimson and the last wall as well as the ceiling was painted silver and gold with most of his furniture black except for a brown wooden bed post.

"What's your name?" the blonde asked Ryou as he finished looking around the room.

"Ryou…"

"Here" the blonde tossed Ryou a gray shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What's your name?" Ryou asked as he took of his sopping wet shirt and half way got off his pants but with all of the heavy wet weight he got stuck with his shirt over his head. He struggled with his then a pair of tan hands pulled the shirt off.

"Malik" he answered throwing the shirt in a pile with his own clothes. Both changed and wore white/gray shirts and jeans. (Wouldn't that be so beautiful to see them helping each other like _that? ._)

"Ryou, why were you running in the rain anyway?" Malik asked as they sat watching TV

"I was running away from…"

"Home?" Ryou nodded and closed his eyes

"Does your dad beat you?" Ryou looked at the ceiling and sighed

"He beat my mother since I was 4 and I think today… my mom will never smile at me again… he passed out from drinking so much before he could touch me but…"

"My dad used to hit me a lot, with him it was never a home. Since he left my mom has passed on but my sisters and my lives have been easier." The room fell silent

"Are you going to the Tatakai high school this year?" Ryou asked trying his best to lighten the mood

"Ya… since we don't have much money we can't afford to go to private schools anymore"

"That's ok! Now I can see you at school too!" Ryou smiled and Malik laughed

It had been almost 3 years since Ryou had met Malik. Malik had just turned 17 and Ryou was still 16. Ryou's mom was dead and his dad was out of the hospital after only 1 month. He was never charged for Ryou's mom's death but he was on probation for abuse. It was Malik and Ryou's last year of high school but this year was going to be a lot different form the rest.

"Ryou!" his father's voice echoed through the small house. Ryou peeked over form behind the kitchen wall.

"Ryou where's my beer?" Ryou grabbed a beer out of the fridge and threw it at his dad, his dad half caught it and half got hit by it.

"Damn it Ryou! Who do you think I am give me the opener!"

"Here's your damned opener!" Ryou chucked the small metal tool and ran out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Ryou tied back his now mid-back length white hair and walked to Malik's house a few blocks away. Ryou stopped at the gas station to get a soda when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Yo Marik gimmie some 'a' that"

"No way moron this is mine!" Ryou looked over at the exiting guys. As he had thought there was the mysterious guy who had kissed him. Though his hair was dyed black now with intensely light almost purple streaks, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and blue open shirt. Ryou for some reason blushed mentally and looked at the guy's friend and was stunned. He looked just like Malik except… darker? He had extremely high spiked hair and dark violet eyes with the same black makeup around his face. He wore tan baggy pants and a green shirt. Ryou shrugged thinking the older version of him had to of forgotten, he walked into the convenience store and went over to the drinks.

The older looked over his shoulder at the young teen grabbing a soda and grinned.

"Yo Marik, I'll be right there"

"Ok Bakura" the once white haired now black haired look alike walked back into the store.

Ryou turned around and at first thought he was looking at his reflection, he put his hand out and touched the face to find that it was real! The person smirked and took Ryou's hand.

"I told you to watch out" his voice was like acid silk so deadly but so…

"How could I when you're hiding behind me" he slipped his hand away and walked to pay for his drink. The black haired mystery leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.

"So what's your name?"

"I really shouldn't talk to strangers" Ryou smiled and got his change back

"Cocky… I like that. Well then my name is Bakura"

"Well it was nice meeting you again Bakura. Bye" Ryou remembered the kiss all too well as if it had just happened again. But he didn't like it, he liked girl's right?

"I'm not a stranger anymore though…" he walked beside Ryou as he left the store

"I no nothing about you except your name" Ryou looked up at the older one gave his own dark smirk.

"Well then how about this, come to the movies tonight. Me and my friend will be there"

"Wouldn't that be considered a date then?" Ryou raised an eyebrow

"It is if that's what you want to call it" Bakura lowered to be at Ryou's eye level. The smell of a light but strong cologne washed through Ryou's senses and he felt his stomach jump or was it his heart?

"I'm busy tonight"

"Oh I see, alright then that's too bad you look _fun_" Bakura whispered the last three words and stood up straight. He smiled and waved walking to his friend's car.

Ryou turned and walked a few more streets to Malik's house. He knocked on his friend's door and waited.

"Oh hey Isis where's Malik?"

"Wow that's funny he just went to your house"

"What…"

"Ya he said he was going to go meet up with you"

"Oh damn!"

"What?"

"My dad's home" Ryou panicked

"I'll give you a ride" Isis grabbed her keys and they jumped into her small car. Just a street before Ryou's house they spotted Malik.

"Oh thank god, Malik!"

"Oh hey Ryou, I was just going to go meet you but… are you 2 having an affair?"

"What!" Ryou's voice dropped as Malik laughed

"I'm just kidding" he opened the car door and sat down. Isis drove them back to their house.

"Malik, Ryou, I need to run up to work real quick. You 2 gonna be ok?"

"Yup all we're going to do is make hot steamy passionate love" Ryou joke and wrapped his arms around Malik.

"I'd like to see that happen" Isis laughed and locked the door behind her.

"So Malik instead of doing nothing, why don't we go to the movies? There will be a lot of people form school and stuff"

"Ok, we'll have to wait for Isis though"

"What time did she say she'd be back?"

"I don't know…" Malik shrugged and walked to the kitchen to get a drink after eyeing Ryou's drink. Ryou walked over to the couch as Malik came out with his own can of soda. Malik grinned mischievously and set down his can, he got ready and…

"What tha!" Malik tackled Ryou onto the couch and got up holding his stomach from laughter. As Malik wasn't looking Ryou got a pillow and…

"Ok, ok I give" Malik put up his hands in defeat and Ryou took a triumphant sip of what remained in his bottle of coke.

"Hey look what's on TV" the 2 sat in front of the T.V. and saw a music video by _Ying Yang Twins the song 'Saltshaker'._ (Now doesn't this seem like more of a Yuri story instead of Yaoi…? Then again)

"Ying Yang Twins?" Ryou looked at Malik a bit curious and confused

"No at what's up next The Used" (Hi Arisu I forgot what your favorite song was but here's one of the songs they sing! Don't worry I haven't forgotten my loveable Keitorin. Actually I'm not putting the words down it'll take up too much sorry but I still love you both:)

"What song?"

"Just 'All that I've got' but hey it's the Used"

"Cool, turn it up" the 2 slouched on the couch listening/watching to music videos.

Finally Isis pulled up and the 2 grabbed some money and met her outside.

"Can you drive us to the movie's we're bored as bloody hell" Malik said already sitting in the front seat

"Sure, what movie you seeing?"

"We don't know" Ryou shrugged closing the backseat door. Isis dropped them off and told them she'd drive around in 4 hours. (I would put six b/c hey it's my favorite number but… that's a bit long for them to be there I guess). They agreed and walked around for a bit since no good movies started for another hour.

"Ryou I thought you hated coming to the movies because of all of the people" Malik emphasized on 'people'.

"Ya…"

"Someone special?" though Malik didn't show it as he said those words he hurt himself

"No" Malik was relieved on the inside

"Oh, then is it because you just wanted to be alone with me in the dark…?" Malik laughed putting a hand seductively (but playfully) on Ryou's shoulder (not playful like lovers but like jokingly).

"I could be alone with you in the dark at your house all night long, why here" Ryou laughed not knowing that Malik's heart just skipped a beat in happiness and then embarrassment. The 2 laughed and walked to a small ice cream place.

"Oh damn!" Ryou held out his shirt on which he had just dropped ice cream on.

"I'll wait for you outside" Malik walked out as Ryou went into the bathroom. Malik leaned against the wall already done with his ice cream.

"Wow you really went at that ice cream didn't ya heh" a calm soothed voice said at Malik's side, he turned and was almost but not horrified by the way the older guy beside him looked like him! The only difference was the wide high spread spiked hair and darker tan, his face also showed not only maturity but some sort of shadow…?

"Y… ya I guess" Malik shrugged as the guy stepped closer. He may have looked a lot like Malik but he was no friend. Malik started walking away hoping to get rid of the guy but was stopped. He turned shock written all over his face as he looked at the man now holding his wrist softly. Malik tried to pull away but the man quickly cornered him against the wall. He put his hands above Malik's head and moved a bit closer.

Ryou came out and looked for Malik, then saw him with the guy he had seen with Bakura at the gas station but now Malik was defenseless and cornered by the older alike!

"You asshole get away form him!" Ryou ran head first throwing the unsuspecting guy back.

"Whoa kid!"

"I'm not a kid!" Ryou stood over the older one flames burning larger than his eyes.

"You wanna start with…"

"Jeez Marik you can't even handle this kid?" the voice that Ryou had for some reason come to hear spoke behind him. Ryou turned his anger still very noticeable but a bit softer as he looked at Bakura.

"Ooh, well I'm surprised you came. I was waiting" he gave Ryou a side smile and glanced over at Malik.

"Thought you had plans?"

"I did… this is my friend Malik" Malik had gained color back in his face and just looked at the taller more mature and almost satanic version of Ryou.

"Your boyfriend?" Bakura smiled slyly at Ryou and then Malik while pulling his friend Marik up.

"I said friend didn't I? I'm straight you do know?" Ryou said it but didn't even believe it himself, neither did Bakura. Bakura smiled and held Ryou up to him.

"Well let's go see the movie shall we heh" Marik looked at Malik maniacally and walked beside Bakura who held Ryou at his other side.

"Malik come on I guess…" Malik walked with Ryou

"You know them?"

"Not really just bumped into him a few"

"What movie are they taking us in?"

"I don't think we're going to get to see the movie" the 2 looked to find themselves heading behind the theater.

"Bakura…?" Ryou pushed away from him

"What's wrong, you don't seriously wanna go watch a lame ass movie do you?"

"No but…"

"Let's go to a party then. Don't worry it's only a street down. I wanna show a few people my new friend" Bakura chuckled "Oh but wait, you still think that I am a stranger don't you?" Bakura jokingly put his hand on his chin

"Well you did say you were straight so…"

"What would that have to do with you being a stranger?" Ryou put his hands on his hips

"I don't know, this maybe…" Bakura took the teen a forced a kiss that soon became a bit more…

"Ryou…?" Malik looked shocked on the outside but on the inside (well you should know by now!)

"So Malik you straight too…" Marik stood next to him with his arms crossed

"Look weirdo I…" Malik had no time to fight as Marik pulled him into a strong but gentle kiss. Malik tried to keep only Ryou in his mind but it slowly slipped away and all he could think of was Marik's soft lips and…

Both teens had been drowned with passion and hadn't noticed that they were both nearing Bakura and Marik's car. Bakura leaned against the door and Ryou broke the captivating kiss and gave him an uneasy look but Bakura replied with a reassuring expression.

Bakura turned on the radio with Marik, Malik, Ryou, and him now in the car. The song Feel Good Inc- by Gorillaz played…

_ City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they don't hold back  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephermal style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no.._

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up-a like ass cracks,  
Ladies, homies, at the track  
its my chocolate attack.  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here  
watch me as I gravitate  
hahahahahahaa.  
Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
this motown,  
with yo sound  
you're in the place  
you gonna bite the dust  
Cant fight with us  
With yo sound  
you kill the INC.  
so don't stop, get it, get it  
until you're cheddar header.  
Yo, watch the way I navigate  
music  
Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Don't stop, get it, get it  
we are your captains in it  
steady,  
watch me navigate,  
ahahahahahhaa.  
Don't stop, get it, get it  
we are your captains in it  
steady, watch me navigate 

They parked in front of a clearly empty house and another song started. Marik laid Malik down in the backseat but he got back up.

"I don't…"

"Aw come on kid" Marik kissed Malik's neck and before he said anything more covered his mouth with a kiss. Bakura pulled Ryou over and onto his lap he tilted the seat back and brought Ryou to his lips but Ryou pulled away.

"We shouldn't have left the movies"

"Why not, I can't still possibly be a stranger to you now can I? by the way you still haven't told me your name"

"You heard Malik say it"

"But I want to hear you say it, then after that I want to hear you say no scream my name" Bakura gave a wicked smile kissing Ryou's hand

"My name is Ryou and no…"

"No?"

"Ya Ryou's right, I'm 17 but I don't want to do this, not this way" Malik shoved Marik off.

"Come on kid" Marik sneered and grabbed Marik's wrist

"My name is Malik." Malik opened the door and got out. Marik laid on his stomach and put his hands under his chin looking up at Malik with his dark violet eyes.

"Ok you're right, I'm sorry…" Marik got out

"I seriously don't know you, get off."

"That's cold babe, real cold" still in the car Bakura licked Ryou's fingers.

"Look **Bakura** I'm not like that" Ryou moved to the other seat about to open the door as well

"Like what?" Bakura laughed coldly as he got closer to Ryou

"No. So 3 years ago you kissed me and then I bumped into you at a gas station. Suddenly you're trying to get into my pants!"

"What you're like 17 16 right? What's the harm in having fun I'm only 19" Bakura shrugged

"Or is this just your first time with a man?"

"Yes! Now bye" Ryou opened the door and walked over to Malik who had left Marik (that gets seriously confusing typing Marik then Malik).

"Look you little prick! We came here for some action and I'm not letting you leave until we get what we want!" Bakura stomped out of the car.

A month passed since Ryou and Malik were in forceful relationships with Bakura and Marik. At first it was a few times a day then 3 times a week finally Bakura and Marik let down to once a week and 2 nights during the weekends. Ryou was failing almost all of his classes except gym and science (where he got to dissect poor innocent animals )

Malik was only failing the classes you had to think in or move in which was all of them.

The 2 were miserable they wanted to get out of their relationships Ryou because he couldn't take anymore of Bakura's wants and Malik because he liked Ryou and not the abusive Marik but Malik's like had been turning to love when he kept seeing his poor friend so strong willed even after a beating.

"Ryou…?" Malik sat by his friend in the back of the car

"What?" his friends voice was rough but attempting to be as kind as he could he smiled

"Never mind…" the car parked in front of Marik's house and all 4 got out.

"Come on Malik you're so slow!" Marik jerked Malik by his wrist and there was a slight crack. Bakura grabbed Marik by the neck.

"Stop." His voice was almost a growl, Marik's face turned red from the loss of oxygen and Bakura let him go.

"Come on Ryou" Bakura's attitude suddenly turned back to a few days ago and he gave Ryou a desiring look as they all entered the dark house.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_

Bakura rolled over panting, Ryou lay under the covers a disgusted and empty look on his face_  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make_

Finally Marik got up leaving the innocent Malik unconscious_  
All the feelings that I get_

Ryou got up and woke Malik up. They both got dressed and while the 2 older like's were in other rooms they snuck out of the house._  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  


Ryou only looked back once and closed his eyes seeing the image of Bakura and him when they had first met 3 years ago_  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
_

Malik looked at Ryou's unsure and depressed face and nudged his shoulder

"Don't go back…" _  
Only when I stop to think about it_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

_  
_Bakura stood at the window already aware of Ryou and Malik's departure, he looked out and saw Ryou the look on his face tore Bakura apart._  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
_

Bakura thought he didn't love what he called his tenshi 'toy' but even not knowing him after their first kiss… he had wanted Ryou all to himself forever. He knew he had ruined that now_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
_

Marik's curse was heard probably far as to the next mile or so. Malik flinched as him and Ryou ran down the filthy street._  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Ryou ran as the rain began trickling then pouring down on him. He tripped and skinned his knee but he pushed the slight pain aside and kept going. The slight burning on his palms kept reminding him of why he was running. Malik now held Ryou's hand and knew he was safe.

Forward flash memory

Ryou and Malik moved in together after graduation. Malik opened his eyes and squeezed the warm blankets, he turned and looked at Ryou. He kissed Ryou's nose with an innocent childlike face and hid under the blanket as Ryou woke up. Ryou gave a quick smile and relieved sigh as he hugged Malik through the blankets on **their** bed.

I did want to base it more around Malik but when I had put Ryou running in the beginning I just put him more you know whatever. Please review tell me if you think I should do like a sequel. I was thinking that if I got enough good reviews and if ppl thought I should I'd make the sequel with Bakura and Ryou meeting and a bunch of other stuff. So please REVIEW  ,


	2. Malik and Ryou Bakura

Malik got out of bed Ryou had already left since he had early classes. He searched for his shirt but just found a different one and slipped it on. He found his way to the fridge a headache still lingered over him from last night and the foul taste of dry beer swam in his mouth. He took a sip of the milk he'd pulled from the fridge and set it on the counter as he opened his eyes wider to see the place a mess.

"Damn…" he groaned and began picking up. Clothes were strung over the bed and shelves, empty beer cans sat crushed on the ground the TV fuzzed still on. Other objects scattered on the ground covered in 'stuff'

He laughed to himself and finished cleaning up. He started the shower and threw his cloths in a basket in the corner, the phone rang but he just let the machine get it since he was lazy.

_Hey Malik I'm coming home right now I'm just stopping at the store to get some things ok. Hope you're still there and just not picking up bye sexy._ The voice laughed and a click said they hung up.

Malik lathered his hair with the fruity shampoo clumps of bubbles covered certain areas as the warm water sprinkled over his skin. He put his face under the water washing the dirt off.

Ryou opened the door to their apartment and walked in setting a plastic bag down. He heard the sound of the shower in the other room and saw that his message hadn't been answered yet. A mischievous smile covered his face. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side as he crept to the door. He heard Malik curse and the sound of something falling.

Malik put the soap on the rack but it slipped off and hit his foot

"Fucking!" he still had his eyes closed so the soap in his hair wouldn't get in, he bent down searching for the escaping soap but every time he got it, it slipped form his hands again. He thought he heard the door open but took it as the soap that had once again gotten away form him and hit the side of the shower.

Ryou only had his boxers to take off and peeked on the other side of the shower curtain to see Malik bent over grabbing something in the piles of bubbling soap. He fought to hold back his laugh and stepped in. As his other foot went down he tried to grab Malik but his foot landed on the retreating soap and he slipped and fell under Malik.

"Whoa!"

"Kyah!" Malik wobbled and felt someone fall under him! He caught himself with the wall and heard a very familiar laugh as hands stroked up his legs and

"Why Malik I never knew"

"Knew what?" Malik washed the soap from his eyes and hair looking at the now soaked white hair down to the violet eyes and pale milky skin he loved since high school.

"Heh, heh" Ryou pulled for Malik to come down to eye level and he obeyed like a pet. Their lips locked together and immediately both began the fight for dominance in the kiss. Both tongues soft and silky with the others, their breath mixed Malik brushed his teeth

Malik was always the first to moan in the others mouth and Ryou smiled. They separated for breath and laughed at the mixed drool that connected their mouths. Ryou didn't wipe it away but pulled Malik in for another kiss as his hands went other places.

"I was taking a shower to get _clean_ but whatever" Malik laughed taking another gulp form the milk carton.

"What's with you and milk?"

"Your skin is about the same color and I'm just drawn to it, I mean it's just so sexy"

"It reminds me of different things" Ryou slid his hand up Malik's waist as he brushed by and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"How were your classes?"

"Boring as usual except for the new teacher in my graphics class. His name is Mr. Pirk and I definitely perked when I saw him." Ryou saw Malik blush from the corner of his eye.

"Are you jealous" Ryou whispered blowing on Malik's earlobe, he saw bumps form on his neck and smiled.

"The perk was from his eyes which are the opposite from yours, from that I thought of only you" Ryou took Malik and pinned him on the couch.

Ryou woke up this time Malik was gone. Malik didn't take daytime classes instead he wanted to go later in the afternoon so that in the day he could work and pay for the life they had started. It had been about three years now since their 'experience' and even though he was glad it was over Ryou still felt a sort of… loss?

He shook away the thoughts and put on his clothes, Ryou searched the cabinets for some food when he remembered the bag he had left by the door. He picked it up and pulled out a bag of chips and a few sodas. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV just as the doorbell sang.

"Who is it?" he opened the door to see a skinny woman with short blonde hair, blood trickled down her chin and she wore only a thin white shirt and boxers. Her chest moved quickly as she breathed for a moment before talking.

"Please… help me…" she fell into his arms and a large man came over to his door, dark fire in his eyes. This fire was a fire Ryou knew all too well.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend!" the man spoke in a deep drunken voice

"What did you do to her?"

"That's none of your business!"

"LET HER GO!"

"NO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" as the man went to grab the girl Ryou punched him and pulled the girl in closing and locking the door behind him. The man banged on the other side for an hour until passing out from the alcohol he was still drinking after punched.

Ryou laid the girl on the couch and got a wet towel, he wiped off the blood form her face and other shown parts. He removed her shirt luckily she wore a perfect bra still. He wiped dried blood from cuts on her stomach and shoulders. He got a heating pad and some aspirin for when she woke up.

The aroma of steak filled the air of the apartment and the sizzling of meat sounded out. The tapping of plates and glasses set on a thick wooden table and rustling with chairs.

Ryou sat on the arm of the couch and looked at the poor girl who still slept but stirred now. She looked only 17 maybe 18 but none older. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a bit reddened eyes from crying in her sleep.

"Hello miss" she sat up alert "Don't worry he's gone, did he hurt you anymore than I think?"

"No…"

"He raped you"

"Y… Yes!" she wrapped her arms around Ryou and cried some more a small cut on her cheek opened form the muscle movement and filled with blood. Malik smiled sadly and went over he wiped the blood off and smiled at her saying sorry in a way.

"T… thank you"

"No thanks needed, come on Malik here is a great cook" the 2 smiled at her and she gave a weak smile back as they helped her to the table. She wore one of Ryou's purple shirts and the boxers she had on when she came. She ate the food at first shyly but soon chomped it down as if she hadn't eaten in weeks she looked it to. Her waist probably couldn't hold up chills sizes let alone adult.

"So miss what's your name?" she set her fork down and took a sip to clear her throat

"Mira, Mira Selenuia"

"Cute name" Malik smiled and she blushed "So how old are you Miss Mira"

"Oh you don't have to say Miss you can just call me Mira. I'm 15"

"15!" both Malik and Ryou jumped up startling her "Sorry about that but… you don't look 15"

"I know, everyone says that" she looked to the door a bit afraid

"That man said you were his girlfriend. How old was he?"

"When I talked to him before he told me he was 18 but he's actually 27" a tear gradually slipped from her eye.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead, I was visiting my friend when I met him and he said I could move in with him for free since he thought I was… pretty but…"

"Then he turned into the opposite of what you though he was" she nodded to Ryou's knowledgeable words.

"We know exactly how you feel"

"You do?"

"The same thing happened to us 3 years ago"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, so you want to stay with us?"

"I don't want to be a burden"

"No way in hell would you be a burden. If you want we'd even adopt you" Ryou noticed the happy gleam in her eyes when he said this.

"Would you want us to adopt you? I know you don't know us very well but rest assured we'd have no reason to rape you"

"He's right, we're gay" Malik laughed

"But please stay here, I wouldn't feel at ease if you were to go somewhere else. Unless you don't feel com…"

"No, no thank you so much"

"Alright then, my name is Malik and this is Ryou"

The next morning while Ryou was at his morning classes Malik took Mira to get some new clothes. She wore Ryou's shirt and Malik's pants since their sizes we a bit different. Since Malik had stashed away a few bucks he was able to buy her 2 dresses and a few pairs of pants and shirts, after that he had more than enough to buy himself some stuff and groceries.

"Thank you so much Malik for these clothes and ice cream"

"You're even more beautiful when you smile Mira"

"Thank you"

"Here, when you were trying on clothes and went and bought you these, I hope they come to your fitting" Malik handed her a pink bag

"Ah! Thank you!" she opened the bag and her smile grew larger as she pulled out a pair of black boots with buckles.

"Oh I love you!" she hugged Malik and they walked into a small café for lunch.

"Oh look at that cute couple over there" 2 older women looked at Malik and Mira getting the opposite idea but didn't mind since he knew the truth.

Malik and Mira walked through the door just as Ryou got out of the shower he smirked at the two and walked back into his room.

"Um Mira let me help you with those um…"

"Hee, hee I can do it myself Malik. Thank you but maybe you should go get some rest" Mira smiled at Malik and he gestured back as he walked into Ryou's room.

"Ryou did…" the door closed behind him by a pale hand, Malik turned around to see Ryou standing in front of the door still smirking.

"Did you need me…?" Malik stepped closer and Ryou dropped his towel

Mira sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She had only been here for a day but was already accustomed to how they were. She heard a slight bump on the door and laughed. About a half hour later the two came out smiling.

"You 2 are like animals, its fun being here thank you Malik thank you Ryou"

"You're welcome runt"

"Runt!"

"Well you can't expect me to call you Mira all of the time" Ryou shrugged with a smile

"I ordered pizza for tonight" Ryou informed just as a knock was heard on the door Malik walked over and opened it to find 2 police men.

"I'm sorry do we have the TV too loud?" Malik joke lifting an eyebrow

"Sir we need to take Mira Selenuia"

"What why?" Mira held on to Ryou like a child

"She is living her illegally, her father wants her home"

"My father? My father is dead!" Ryou wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders

"Ma'am please come peacefully your father is waiting just down the hall"

"B… but"

"Ma'am"

"Mira come on!" the large man who had been there before came in pushing Malik out of his way

"Hey you can't just walk in here!" Ryou turned his back to the man protecting Mira from him

"Mira"

"Sir this man has the adoption papers for Ms. Selenuia"

"No please!" Mira tried to hold on to Ryou but the man pulled her away

"You can't let him take her, he beats her and"

"Sir I am sorry but you have no proof of this and he has…"

"No proof! There's proof right here!" as the man passed Malik he took Mira and moved the shoulder part of her shirt down to reveal a large scar.

"Here's your proof! How stupid are you people she's scared as shit from him and she even says he did it!" Malik pulled Mira away from the man and yelled at the men

"He does! Please don't make me go back!" she buried her face in Malik's shirt and held on so tight her knuckles turned white. The cops were at a knot, they didn't say anything for a moment till the man punched Malik in the gut and went to grab Mira.

"Sir!" the police men grabbed the man but he just shoved them off and hit Mira when she looked away from Malik. She fell to the ground and Ryou held her tightly. The police handcuffed the man and left.

"Thank you" Malik and Ryou held Mira almost so tight she couldn't breathe but she didn't care.

A month passed by and Mira started school again, all three lived like a gay family with one straight girl 

Malik left Ryou with Mira while he went to do 'something' he came back almost an hour later with a box wrapped in blue paper.

"What's this?" Ryou looked at the box

"Not for you"

"Who is it for then Malik?" Mira asked leaning on the counter

"You"

"Really wow thank you but, it's not my birthday yet"

"Just open it MiMi"

"MiMi?"

"Hurry up"

"Hai!" she tore of the paper and opened the box to pull out a long blue dress with pink lace around the waist. She looked in the box and saw an envelope she picked it up and read the paper inside. Her eyes widened and tears bunched up as she smiled and hugged Malik.

"Thank you"

"What is it?" Ryou said feeling left out

"Adoption papers, hope that ok with everyone"

"Of course" Ryou smiled

"Thank you so much" Mira smiled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Took longer than I expected but I got it from the cops and then bought you this dress for dinner tonight"

"Tonight?" Ryou lowered his gaze

"Ya why?"

"I have to work late"

"Well I could change it for tomorrow"

"No, you 2 go I'll pick up something special for both of you when I come home" Ryou smiled "I should get ready though it's almost time to go" Ryou stuck out his tongue and went into his room. No too much longer did he come out his hair tied up in a ponytail and his white shirt buttoned to his neck with black pants and sneakers. (I meant to put no)

"Well this is farewell my loves!" Ryou over played walking to the door he bowed as if in a play and then left

"We can stay home if you want?" Mira suggested

'It's up to you, Ryou is gone meaning we can stay out later if you want to"

"Ok!" she smiled and hugged Malik again and he just smiled back but looked at the door as if awaiting it to open with a smiling Ryou saying he was joking or skipping work.

Ryou started the car just as if started to rain he pulled out and drove to work. Stopping at a light he looked at the people on the sidewalk running for cover but someone out of the crowd caught his eye most. The man walked slowly not caring that he was getting drenched, his long spiky white hair stuck to his clothes which stuck to his pale skin. As if knowing he was being watched he looked with violet eyes at the now driving Ryou.

"No, it wasn't him, no, no" Ryou cursed and turned a corner into a restaurant parking lot. He got out and ran to the doors to find them locked.

"Damn where are my keys?" rain pecked him colder and colder till he finally got the door open and stumbled in. As he closed the door a man across the street looked in but he didn't notice.

"Ryou you're late, boss was looking for you" a thin woman with long brown hair said moving her finger side to side.

"Sorry Trisha"

"I told him you were stuck in the rain so you better hurry and give out these orders" she pointed to the counter that was covered with 4 plates of food.

"Nyah" he stuck out his tongue and laughed grabbing the plates, he walked around a white wall and set the plates at their tables. He walked back into the kitchen hearing a new customer coming in.

"It's not as busy as I thought it'd be, sorry Ryou" a shorter man with black hair apologized

"It's ok I guess" Ryou shrugged "At least I'm getting paid extra"

"Well"

"Don't tell me I'm not getting paid extra for this"

"Um not really…" the man looked at the wall and covered his ears as Ryou yelled at him

"Ryou! Order up!" Trisha called as she threw a towel at the black haired man who had cowered to the back

Ryou mumbled under taking the drink and appetizer to table 6. He looked at the ground not noticing who was even sitting at table 6.

"Here you go"

"Thank you" the man spoke in calm strokes that sent shivers down Ryou's spine, he didn't want to look up but was forced to as the man finished "Ryou"

"Ba… kura…" Ryou's face drained into a blank white even though he was already pale as paper. His eyes turned into a lifeless stare and glossed over. Bakura gave a cunning smile and offered Ryou to sit but he just stood there.

"Ryou come on! It's getting busier by the minute" Trisha called from the back. Ryou walked to the back a tear falling off of his chin now.

"Ryou?"

"Trisha I have to go home"

"You look like you're gonna pass out, go home then"

"Bye" Ryou rushed out, the rain had just stopped as he opened his car door.

"Ryou" Bakura's voice rang inside is head and he leaned against his car

"Ryou look at me"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he felt like he was 17 again but even more afraid as Bakura's voice tormented him again.

"Ryou" Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and he froze "I'm sorry" Bakura pulled Ryou closer and turned his face, their lips locked but Ryou didn't move. Bakura pulled away and looked into the blank tortured eyes.

"Ryou I know I hurt you before but I love you. You are all I think about ever since the day you left me, I have found you and I don't want to I won't loose you again. I'm sorry my love"

"I will not be your toy anymore Bakura, I refuse"

"You were never my toy, you're my lover Ryou"

"No"

"Ryou…"

"I don't love you anymore" Ryou glared at the shocked Bakura "who could love such a demon" Bakura's expression flashed through angry then blank

"That's not fair you were _fun_, who wouldn't want to play" he spoke coldly and let go of Ryou both glared at the other. Ryou opened his car door more and stepped in still watching Bakura carefully. He closed the car door and turned the key, as Ryou drove out of the lot Bakura's expression changed from annoyed to sad.

Mira and Malik sat down and ordered drinks and were ready to order.

"I'll have the steak medium rare" Mira ordered handing her menu to the waiter

"I'll have the soup and onigiri with salmon" he too handed in his menu and the waiter disappeared to the back

"I wonder if Ryou will be serving us" Malik looked out the window and saw a blue car flash by, the same one as Ryou's. He shrugged it off and looked at Mira who was smiling and moving her head to the music playing on the speakers.

"So you'll be 16 soon enough won't you"

"Yep and this year is almost over so I'll be in10th grade soon" she smiled

"I hope you stay happy living with us"

"Thank you Malik, you 2 are like fathers no wait ya that or brothers hee, hee" the 2 laughed as their drinks came.

Ryou pushed on the gas, speeding past a red light and stop sign he saw someone crossing and skidded to a halt spinning out of control.

An ambulance rushed passed the restaurant in the direction that the identical Ryou's car had sped off.

"So Mira how was your steak"

"Mm it was great and your soup"

"Delicious, I suppose we should head back now. Ryou must have gone home for us"

"Ya, I'm sorry"

"For what"

"If it wasn't for me you 2 would have been able to spend this night together"

"No it wasn't your fault, don't say sorry"

"… We should hurry up"

"Ok" they paid and walked from the restaurant to Malik's red car. They drove about only a few minutes till they were stuck in traffic. Malik looked ahead and saw that there had been an accident he thought that was where the ambulance had probably been heading but the ambulance was almost a street over putting someone into the back. Malik's eyes shot open as he saw Ryou's white hair and noticed the blue car **was** Ryou's.

"Mira hold on tightly" Malik swerved through the traffic and stopped by the ambulance.

"Sir…"

"He's my brother!" the officer was at a loss and allowed Malik and Mira to follow to the hospital.

"I can't take this!" Malik stood up aggravated from waiting so long.

"Malik I'm sure he's ok" Mira tried to assure him but failed as she began crying herself

"Mira don't cry you're right he's fine" Malik held onto Mira for her and his own protection as he held in his tears. Just then the nurse came out of the room they held Ryou in.

"Are you his brother and sister?"

"Yes ma'am how is he doing?"

"He's just asleep but broke a leg and arm and cracked a few of his ribs. He had to get some stitches on his face and back but other than that he is doing ok" the nurse gave him a sad look

"Ok?"

"He was thrown hard into the pavement when his car crashed. We still don't know if his brain in memory will serve as well now"

"What are you saying he's going to be retarded or something?"

"No I'm saying he may not remember anything in the past few years"

"He's stronger than that, he'll pull through!"

"Calm down sir, it's possible that he'll be just fine" the nurse walked back into the room.

Finally Ryou was awake and Malik and Mira were allowed to see Ryou one at a time. Malik went in and took Ryou's hand in his own.

"Ryou?"

"Hey Malik…"

"Thank god your ok" Malik hugged Ryou, Ryou winced and Malik remembered how it would hurt.

"Sorry"

"It's ok I'd do the same" Ryou smiled

"So you remember everything right?"

"Of course I do idiot I'm not weak" Ryou stuck out his tongue and Malik smiled with joyful tears falling down.

"Where is Bakura?"

"I don't know, why would you want to know that Ryou?"

"Why isn't he here?"

"Ryou…? Are you sure you remember?"

"Yes I remember! Why isn't Bakura here?"

"Ryou we left Marik and Bakura almost 4 years ago now"

"No… I saw him just today and he kissed me he said he loved me so why isn't he here with me!"

"Ryou calm down! Remember he hurt us! Why would you want him here? Ryou don't you remember what he did? Do you remember us?"

"What do you mean us?"

"I mean us, we live together we love each other"

"Malik, you're my best friend and you always will be don't worry my memory didn't lose anything"

"Yes it did…"

"Is my car ok?"

"No the front isn't there anymore they were surprised you even lived and came out with only this"

"Malik can I come in" Mira poked her head in

"Ya…" Malik stood up and walked out "He doesn't remember all of it…"

"Malik?" his voice scared her a bit but saddened her more "Ryou how are you?"

"Hello"

"Do you remember my name? I'm Mira you saved me from being beaten to death"

"Wow I guess I did forget some things then… I'm sorry I don't remember you really"

"It's ok, you remember Malik though right?"

"Of course"

"Oh good, I'm guessing you 2 will be back at it in not time flat" Mira laughed

"Back at what?"

"Well what you do everyday of course, I swear I've only lived with you 2 for a month and it's gonna be odd not hearing you 2 in the other room together"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did I say it too bluntly? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Are you trying to say me and Malik have sex?"

"Well yes"

"Malik is only my friend if you live with us you should know that. I'm in love with Bakura, he's the only I'd sleep with"

"What? Who's Bakura?"

"Ok miss time is up I'm sorry but he needs to get his rest" the nurse came in scooting Mira out

"Malik who's Bakura?"

"Someone you never want to meet"

"Is that the one you were referring to when you said you went through the same thing?"

"Yes"

"Malik I'm so sorry, he'll remember soon though. Won't he?"

"I don't know"

Ryou closed his eyes as the nurse left the room turning off the lights. Just as he fell into sleep he saw the image of Malik's face and then Bakura's smile.

Malik and Mira helped Ryou into the car and drove home. Within time Ryou could walk again though slowly, he went back to work luckily remembering what he did but not the names of the people he worked with or some of the table numbers.

Malik and Mira worked on returning his memory by showing him pictures and other things but nothing came back to the point of Malik and him in love. He barely began to remember Mira as well.

Ryou walked out to wait for Malik to come pick him up and saw someone sitting on the curb.

"Bakura?"

"Ryou I know you're mad but…" Bakura stood up and Ryou ran into his arms.

"I missed you, why didn't you come?"

"Ryou…?" Bakura pulled away from Ryou and looked at him

"Are you ok…?" Ryou pulled Bakura into his own kiss

Malik drove up to pick Ryou up from his shift and saw him and then him again? No it wasn't double, it was Bakura! Malik looked away and kept driving.

Bakura saw Malik as he drove passed probably coming to pick Ryou up from work, as Malik drove on Bakura noted the hurt face he had.

"Ryou is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what? Don't worry you're the only one I will ever have sex with Bakura. No one else" Ryou rested his head on Bakura's chest

"You're acting a bit different Ryou, what happened?"

"Nothing please take me with you to your place. I only want to be with you" Ryou held on tighter and Bakura hugged him.

"Ok" Bakura led Ryou to his tiny but good conditioned car and they drove to his house. They parked at an old house surrounded by trees and dead plants.

"It looks familiar"

"Ya I know… you don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You must have blocked it out, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry"

"It's ok Bakura, I love you" this again struck Bakura as odd, but he didn't care now. He had wanted Ryou so badly that nothing would stop him from having him this way, nothing.

They got out and Bakura opened the unlocked door for Ryou. Windows were taped together and the door barely hung to the hinges. Bakura led the way to his room and opened the door the room was painted dark blue with black lights. Ryou's white shirt glowed as they walked to the bed. Ryou sat down as Bakura stood in front of him. Bakura opened Ryou's legs and kneeled between them smiling.

"I love you Ryou"

"I love you too Bakura" Ryou smiled and helped Bakura unzip his pants.

Malik walked into the house Mira was startled when he threw the door closed with a loud bang.

"Malik are you ok? Why were you crying? Where's Ryou"

"He's with Bakura and he won't come back"

"Malik…" Mira stood to hug him but Malik just walked past her and into his room. He plopped down onto the bed and just laid there wide awake.

Ryou lay next to Bakura he didn't get the happiness and fulfillment he had thought he got from Bakura. He loved Bakura right? Every time Bakura kissed him though, he saw Malik.

"What! But Ryou you can't move in with, Malik do something I know you don't…" Mira tried to get Malik to step into the arrangement of Ryou moving in with Bakura.

"I'm sorry Mira, I love Bakura and it'd be easier if I lived with him instead"

"Oh this is so stupid! How fucking dumb can you be! You got into a damned accident and lost a few memories! You love MALIK NOT BAKURA!" Bakura gave a mocking smile at the girl she looked at him a bit scared by his cold dark eyes. She grabbed Malik's shirt and looked at him.

"He's old enough to choose for himself. Even if it is a dumb ass move" Malik turned and opened the door "Go then" Ryou look at Malik and for some reason felt shocked, he followed Bakura to the door and hugged Malik goodbye.

It had only been a week since Ryou had left and Malik only left his room for a few classes and then stopped leaving his room except for the bathroom to throw up. He stopped eating drinking, Mira heard him crying and when she saw him he looked paler than Ryou but green with illness.

He only slipped a folded paper under her door for her birthday, inside the paper was a few 20's and nothing more than the words 'Happy B-day.' Since she was 16 now she could get her license and once Mira did that she found the address to Bakura's house.

She pulled up in the dirt and got out, she knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. She knocked again then moved the doorknob to find it unlocked, she walked in the house was cold and dark like a haunted house. The walls were painted white but had wet spots form leaks.

"Ryou…?" she heard something in the back room and knew they must be busy. She turned to leave and wait in the car.

"Do you need something?" she looked up into the dark blue eyes, covered by sunglasses, of a tall older spiked blonde. He wore a black jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"I-I'm sorry the d-d-door was opened and I-I needed to s-see R-Ryou" she stuttered, he lifted his hand as if to hit her and she looked away only to feel cold stiff hands on her shoulder. She looked up as he removed his glasses, dark circles fell under his eyes and she saw a large cut going vertically across his nose.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, no, no not you" he looked at the door and the noise had stopped in the room.

"What do you mean by that?" in answer he pulled out a gun and loaded it.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"That tramp kid in there is gonna pay for what he did"

"You mean Ryou? He didn't do anything! Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Get outta my way kid" the man pushed Mira aside and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal Bakura who had just gotten his pants on and Ryou who was already dressed.

"Marik?" Bakura glared at the man and looked at Ryou as the man, Marik, pointed the gun at the younger.

"NO!" Mira's scream could probably be heard for only a few seconds till the sound of a missed gun shot drowned it out. Marik got up and hit Mira out of his way as he went after Ryou, Bakura punched Marik to side track him and told Ryou to run. Ryou stopped and helped Mira then ran to her car with her. But before they could get in Ryou froze and looked back for Bakura only to see Marik right behind him.

"You runt!" before Mira could move, Marik punched Ryou against the car and knocked him out. About to hit him again Mira kicked him in the nuts and pulled Ryou into the car. She closed the door and jumbled with the keys accidentally dropping them. Marik got back up and broke through the window.

"Ah!"

"Damn it bitch that hurt!" Marik grabbed her hair and pulled her through the window. Bakura came out blood dripping off his face from a wound on his head. He pointed the dropped gun of Marik's at him.

"Let her go Marik!" Marik hesitated for a moment then let Mira go, she found the keys and drove form the scene at full speed.

Ryou opened his eyes and at first saw black then blurred images, he fell back asleep. Awaking again he saw the blurred then clear image of Mira.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake"

"Malik…" Ryou looked to the side and saw Malik who just looked at him and got up. Ryou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could barely believe what he had just seen, Malik's hair was greasy, his eyes had large bags under them he looked as skinny as a skeleton and pale with a green tint. It made Ryou want to puke but instead a tear fell down his cheek.

"I'll get you some water and something to et" Mira gave a fake smile and left the room, Ryou heard her knock on Malik's door and say something but it was too faint for him to understand. She came back later with a tray, on it was water, juice, and some fruit.

"I'm not that much of a cook so I just brought you this" she side smiled and set it down.

"I need to get to school or I'll get in so much trouble again, Ryou"

"Ya?"

"Please try to remember…"

"Remember?" Mira left the room saying "Goodbye" he heard the door open and close and knew she was gone. He heard Malik's door open and footsteps go into the bathroom. The shower turned on and Ryou saddened more.

Had he caused Malik to be the way he was now? Was it his fault? He never thought he would ever end up more than just friends with Malik but maybe it did happen… Ryou took a sip of his water and got up. He felt a bit light headed either from being hit before or getting up too quickly, he walked to the door or stumbled, he turned the knob and fell over in the doorway.

Malik got out of the shower and decided to check on Ryou to be sure he was ok. He opened the door to find Ryou passed out in front of it.

"Shit!" Malik struggled to pick Ryou up with one arm since the other held up his towel. He dragged Ryou to the bed but couldn't lift him all the way. He had become too weak the past week and felt too limp to hold Ryou anymore, he kneeled laying Ryou down.

Ryou opened his eyes to see Malik half awake next to him on the ground.

"Malik? Are you ok?" Ryou held Malik up and looked at him, he felt like a newborn child in weight and looked except for the finally clean hair and smell.

"Malik I'm sorry I hurt you in any way"

"Don't be" Malik shook and stood up helping his self to the door, he turned and smiled at Ryou and went back into his room.

Malik hadn't come out and Mira was asleep on the couch, Ryou decided to take a walk since he couldn't stand to be inside any longer and was feeling much better. He put on a jacket and went out. Just as he was heading back it began raining, then pouring. He didn't run or walk faster, just walked. As he neared the apartments he saw someone standing by the stairs. As he got closer he saw it was Malik, he walked faster and then ran into Malik's arms. Neither could tell him the other was crying or if it was the rain but who cared now.

Bakura watched half smiling half broken at the perfect picture before him, he turned and walked back to the hell he created and deserved more than all.

Thought Ryou hadn't remembered thoroughly him and Malik's intimacy before, they made more and better memories these with Mira and true happiness that now, did nto and would never have bad memories of the past.

Well there it is, cheesy yes, do I care nope. Hope you liked it though. Plz review and tell me what you think, if I should make more stories like this Yaoi or Yuri. If you have any requests just tell me.

 Sayonara!


End file.
